Background Noise
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Tropical storms are never fun, especially at early hours of the morning. Add in an empty house and several brothers who are having trouble sleeping because of said storm, and you've got the makings of a movie night on your hands.


Hey, all!

This is my first Thunderbirds story! I saw the movie when it came out with my Dad, 'cause he LOVES the Thunderbirds and used to watch it all the time. I had seen a couple episodes, but didn't really pay attention.

But then I came across a fic on here, and read it, and couldn't stop! So I did a little background research and watched the movie again, and this came to mind! It's full of nothing but fluff!

So, here's my take on a Thunderbird story. I hope you all enjoy it! It takes place the summer after the movie verse.

Disclaimer: I own them not. Nor do I own _The Incredible Mr. Limpit, Rocket Man, Moulin Rouge, Pearl Harbor, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, _and _The Breakfast Club_. Oh, and I don't own the Blackberry either... I don't own anything, actually. Just the idea for this story. I borrowed everything else.

* * *

Scott Tracy sighed as another flash entered his room from the window above his bed. He didn't understand; usually, the sound of a tropical storm was enough to lull the eldest Tracy son asleep. But for some reason, tonight's storm was keeping him from drifting off into slumber.

As a crash of thunder sounded from the other side of the island, Scott gave up and threw off the thin blue sheet that covered him, sitting up as he did so. He glanced around his room, another lightening flash illuminating it briefly. Shadows from the various model rockets, posters, and furniture made Scott smile slightly.

He didn't have the heart to change his room from when he was eighteen.

Except for the fact that it was now quite a bit neater than all those years ago.

Another clap of thunder, this one closer than the last, rang out, making Scott jump ever so slightly. He quickly glanced around, making sure that no one had seen it, before shaking his head and grinning, standing up and heading to his door.

_Living with younger brothers has made you paranoid, Scotty boy_, he thought bemusedly, poking his head out his door into the dark hallway. Seeing it deserted, he slipped out and closed his door behind him, making his way towards the kitchen. Maybe a small snack was just the thing he needed.

Letting the light from the flashes outside guide his way, Scott made his way to the kitchen and flipped the light over the stove on.

_No reason to wake the rest of the guys up_.

He crossed the room in a few strides and opened the pantry, squinting to see what was left.

There couldn't be too much. After all, that was the whole reason Tin-tin and her parents were on the mainland this weekend, grocery shopping.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Scott nearly jumped five feet. Turning to look cautiously at the door, he saw the silouhette of one of his younger brothers.

"Gordon!" Scott hissed, trying to get his rapidly beating heart under control. "What the hell?!"

Gordon grinned sleepily at him and slowly moved to the kitchen table, where he pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked at his brother. "Sorry, bro. Didn't mean to startle ya'. Just wasn't expecting anyone else up, that's all."

Scott nodded and shut the pantry door, sitting across the table from the aquanaut. "So why can't you sleep?" he asked.

Gordon shrugged. "Don't know. But after lying in bed for three hours with nothing to do, I decided to see if some food would help."

Scot nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Hey, I thought you like storms?" Gordon questioned.

"I do!" Scott defended. "I just… I don't know why I can't get to sleep."

An extremely loud clap of thunder sounded outside, and the rain pounded harder on the windows. The light on the stove flickered.

"It's been a while since one this bad has occurred," Gordon commented quietly, watching the rain fall slanted outside.

Scott nodded. "I'm actually surprised Brains didn't call and let us know. Maybe it just seems worse than it is."

Brains, along with his son Fermat, were spending the month up in Thunderbird 5 to update the system. It also gave John the chance to take a break since the incident with the Hood over spring break a few months ago.

"I blame the empty house."

Gordon and Scott whipped their heads around only to see a disheveled looking Virgil stumble into the room.

"What?"

Virgil glared at his brother as he made his way into the kitchen. "With Dad on that business trip 'till tomorrow, and everyone else gone, the house it too quiet. Did you hear me that time?"

"Easy, Virge," Scott said, not wanting a scuffle to break out. It was a well-known fact that no one valued sleep more than Virgil. Well, besides Alan, but Scott chalked that up to being a teenager thing. And being woken up in the middle of the night because of a stupid little storm couldn't sit well with the middle Tracy son.

Virgil snorted through his nose, leaning against the counter and facing his brothers. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

"No prob, Virge," Gordon yawned. "But since you're up, how about a cup of that famous hot chocolate?" He flashed his brother a grin.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but turned around to start boiling water. "Three cups of hot chocolate coming right up."

"Make that four," John said as he plopped into a chair next to Scott. He ran a tired hand over his face as Virgil stood on his tip-toes to gather another mug.

"Not adjusting to life on Earth well, huh, Space Case?" Gordon asked.

John glared at his younger brother before running a hand through his blonde hair. "That is one thing I don't miss up on Five," he muttered.

Lightening flashed, followed by a long rumble of thunder. All four boys looked out the window, seeing several trees bending with the force of the wind.

"What, you mean tropical storms in the middle of the night aren't exciting?" Gordon grumbled.

"When they keep me awake at three in the morning, no," John snapped. He turned to Scott. I honestly don't understand how you enjoy these so much."

Scott shrugged. "They remind me of a jet's engine."

"You would think that," John mumbled. "So what's the problem tonight? Too much engine for ya'?"

Scott scowled. "No!" he denied. "I just… I-"

"I already told you," Virgil muttered from his place at the stove, where he was waiting for the water to boil. Three heads turned to look at him. "It's because the house is so empty."

"Don't start with the psycho-analysis," Gordon groaned, dropping his head to hands. "It's too late for that."

Virgil smirked and opened his mouth, only to have Scott cut him off.

"Virgil, please," he begged. "Gordon's right. It's too late for bickering or mind twisting. Save it for the morning."

"Is Alan still sleeping?" John asked, looking around and noticing his youngest brother was missing.

Scott shrugged. "He's always been a heavy sleeper."

"But I don't think anyone could sleep through this, not even Alan," John countered, even as another clap of thunder almost shook the house.

"Didn't he used to hate thunderstorms when he was little?" Gordon asked.

"I remember he used to hide under his bed until one of us came to get him," Virgil said thoughtfully, popping a marshmallow into his mouth thoughtfully.

The four brothers exchanged looks, and as one, rose and quickly exited the kitchen. As they made their way down the hall, they saw a small shadowy blob quietly open the door to Virgil's room.

"Virgil? Are you in here? Scott's not in his room and-"

The form stopped mid-sentence as he realized that no one was in the room.

A clap of thunder boomed at the same time that Scott reached out and touched the shoulder of the form.

Alan screamed and whipped around, only to see the half worried, half amused looks on his older brothers' faces.

"Scott?!" he gaped.

"Why do you look like an Eskimo, Sprout?" Gordon snickered, peering around his eldest brother to look at the youngest.

Alan was indeed a sight. His heavy comforter was draped around his shoulders, part of it pulled over his head like a hood. He was clutching the front of it like his life depended on his it. His blonde hair was falling in face, and his brothers could see that under the large blanket, all Alan was wearing was a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"What're you all doing up?" Alan answered, noticing that every single one of his brothers was standing before him.

"Why're you up?" John questioned, raising an eyebrow.

A loud crash and bright light echoed through the hall. Alan visibly jumped, even letting out a small yelp.

Scott chuckled and put a hand on what he assumed was Alan's shoulder. "Come on, Squirt," he said. "Virgil's making hot chocolate. Maybe, if you ask real nice, he'll make you some, and then we can all pop in a movie."

Thunder boomed again, followed almost immediately by a flash of lightening. Alan shook under Scott's hand as the elder Tracy led him to the living room. Scott steered him towards the couch and lowered him onto it.

"Gordon, you and John pick out a movie. One we can _all_ enjoy," he instructed. "I'm going to help Virgil with the drinks."

Alan watched his eldest brother leave the room, then turned his attention to John and Gordon, who were arguing over which movie to watch. He jumped when thunder crashed directly overhead.

Gordon was shaking his head angrily. He thrust a DVD under John's nose, who growled and shoved it away. He held up his own DVD and pointed to it.

"Gordon, I'm not watching some stupid fish movie _again_," he told his brother.

"Well, why do I have to sit through a stupid space movie _again_?" Gordon countered.

Thunder boomed and Alan shivered, drawing his knees up to his chest under his blanket. He continued to watch his brothers, somewhat amused, cringing every time thunder crashed overhead. He didn't mind the lightening so much. It was more of the fact that Alan had no idea when the next clap of thunder would occur that made his so jumpy.

A red cup swam into his vision and Alan looked up to see Virgil smiling down at him.

"One cup of special hot cocoa with extra marshmallows," he announced, handing Alan the mug.

Alan returned the smile, reaching out to take the cup. He took a sip, basking in the warmth that slithered down his throat.

Virgil smiled fondly at his little brother, then carried two more mugs over to the still bickering John and Gordon.

"So what's the verdict?" Scott asked, plopping down next Alan. The sudden movement made the youngest Tracy start, inhaling more beverage than swallowing, making him cough. He glared at his older brother, who didn't seem to be paying him any attention.

"I wanna watch _The Incredible Mr. Limpit_, but John doesn't want to!" Gordon complained.

"Because that's the only movie you _ever_ want to watch!" John growled. He turned to Scott and held up a DVD case. "I want to watch _Rocket Man_."

"Can't we watch a musical or something?" Virgil asked, kneeling down and shifting through the pile of movies on the floor. He picked one up and examined the back of it. "_Moulin Rouge_ is a good one."

Scott leaned forward on the couch as another rumble sounded from outside and made a face. "No musicals," he declared. "How about _Pearl Harbor_?"

Gordon snorted. "No way. I am NOT watching that again. You got to pick out the movie last time we did this anyways. It's my turn."

John looked at Scott. "What does he mean, 'last time'?" he asked.

Scott shrugged and leaned back against the couch again. Alan took another sip of chocolate as he watched Gordon try and slip his movie into the DVD player without Virgil noticing. It was to no avail though, and the older Tracy smacked his younger brother with it.

"Sometimes, the three of us can't sleep. So we come in here and watch movies to unwind," Scott explained. "Hasn't happened yet this summer, though, and you're usually up on Five and Alan's at school. Most of the time, it's after a hard rescue."

John nodded and looked at the pile on the floor, then over at Virgil and Gordon, who had begun wrestling. Then his gaze shifted over to Alan, who was watching them with amusement. He seemed to have forgotten the storm still in full swing outside, as when another loud thunder clapped a second later, the teenager didn't even bat an eyelash.

"What do you want to watch, Alan?" John asked suddenly.

Alan's head whipped towards him in surprise. Virgil and Gordon stopped, Virgil having pinned his younger brother to the floor. Scott quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Alan asked, eyes wide.

"You pick the movie," John said, throwing the movie in his hands back into the pile. "You come home even less than me. You decide."

Alan blinked in surprise, then looked at Virgil and Gordon, who stared back. He glanced at Scott, who shrugged and settled back into the couch.

"Go for it, Sprout," he said. "I don't really care."

"Me neither," John agreed, sitting on the other side of his baby brother.

"I care!" Gordon whined, trying to wriggle out of Virgil's hold.

"Um…" Alan paused, looking slightly lost. He jumped when lightening flashed through the room and thunder followed closely, nearly spilling his drink.

"Let Alan choose!" Virgil hissed. He smacked Gordon upside the head and got off him, sitting down cross-legged beside John, grabbing his mug off the table at the end of the couch as he did so.

"So, what'll it be, Sprout?" he asked, taking a sip.

Alan looked thoughtful. "Do we have _Ferris Bueller_?" he asked, looking at Gordon for approval.

Gordon grinned. "Awesome choice, Alan!" he exclaimed, rummaging through the pile. "I love that movie! He's my inspiration!"

Alan smiled softly, glad his brother approved of his choice. Gordon emerged from the floor victorious, DVD case clutched in his hand. He quickly inserted it into the player and took a seat next to Scott, grabbing his own cup as he did so. Scott clicked the remote to correct TV channel, and the movie began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gordon laughed as the credits ended, wiping a tear from his eye. "That movie is the best! Total classic!"

Virgil chuckled. "He sure does remind me of you, Gords."

Gordon grinned. "Hey, I'll never measure up to him. I always got caught when I tried skipping school."

Scott looked at him. The red-head shrugged. "What? At least I put effort into school. Unlike a certain someone I know…"

Gordon grinned, then stopped when no reply came from his younger brother. He leaned over Scott, Virgil leaning over John in the same fashion.

Alan was bundled up in his comforter, leaning against Scott's side sound asleep. His empty mug dangled loosely from his hand.

John smiled fondly at him. "I don't think he liked the movie as much as you did, Gordo," he said softly.

Virgil grinned and stood up, gathering the empty cups as he did so. Scott was able to get the mug away from Alan without waking the teenager in the process and handed it to Virgil. He then wrapped an arm around his baby brother and pulled him closer. Alan snorted in his sleep, then settled down again.

"Think we should get him to bed?" John asked, looking thoughtful. "I mean, he can't be comfortable."

"You saying I'm not comfortable?" Scott asked dangerously, grinning.

"I just mean… he would be happier in his bed," John quickly corrected.

"I don't see a reason to wake him up," Gordon said, hopping off the couch and popping in another DVD. "Just carry him to his room."

Scott looked at Gordon.

"What?"

"The kid's not exactly three feet tall anymore," Scott told him, scowling. "And he's not that light either."

Gordon shrugged. "Looks like you're on pillow duty then." He sat back down as Virgil came back in.

"What're we watching now?" he asked, taking his previous spot on the couch.

"I figured we stick with the classics," Gordon replied.

_The Breakfast Club_'s theme song sounded from the TV.

"I can live with that," John said, leaning back into the couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeff Tracy sighed tiredly as he unlocked the door to his house. What a weekend. All those meetings! And could _anyone_ make a decent cup of coffee?

As he closed the door, he felt something off.

It was quiet…

Now, normally, Jeff wouldn't have had a problem with this. But the fact that he had left all five of his boys home alone for the weekend, without anyone else in the house to keep an eye on them, made him highly suspicious.

He threw his keys on the table in the kitchen and plopped his briefcase and jacket onto one of the chairs.

"Scott?" he called, walking into the hallway. "John?"

When nothing happened, Jeff became worried. It wasn't like his two eldest sons to ignore him…

He headed to his office, wondering if they had been called out on a mission. When nothing in his study was out of place, his worry increased.

"Alan? Virgil? Gordon?"

Nothing.

Jeff made his way back down the hall, pulling out his Blackberry as he did so. Maybe if he called of them…

However, when he reached the living room, he stopped. Something caught his eye, and when he entered the room, he stopped, surprised.

All five of his sons were asleep on the couch. Alan was in the middle, squished between Scott and John, head on his eldest brother's shoulder. Gordon was slumped halfway on Scott's lap on the other side. Virgil was curled in a ball, head resting on John's thigh. The elder blonde had an arm draped over his immediate younger brother's shoulder, hugging him close.

A glance at the TV, which was displaying nothing but snow, told the Tracy patriarch all he needed. He smiled fondly at his boys.

He quickly hit the "Take photo" button on his phone, and aimed the small camera. A small "click" was heard, and his screen showed the captured moment.

Flicking the TV off and draping a blanket over Virgil, he quietly snuck out of the room, heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. Knowing the smell would awaken his two eldest sons soon, he began preparing breakfast as well. If Scott and John got up, then the rest would soon follow. There was no way for the two to escape without waking their younger brothers either.

Grinning wickedly, he looked back down to the picture on his phone.

In no time at all, he had clicked "Save picture as background" and shoved the device back into his pocket.

* * *

Oh, Jeff is evil! Lol.

So what did you all think? I think I did a good job, and am quiet fond of it. But as this is my first story, I would like to know if it measures up to your expectations. :)

Just go easy on the flames. Any that are particularly nasty will be used to power Thunderbird 3.


End file.
